This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310109305.1 filed on Mar. 29, 2013, and Chinese patent application No. 201310361833.6 filed on Aug. 19, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to the field of electronic technology, and in particular relates to an electronic apparatus and a control method.
With the development of electronic technology, more and more electronic apparatus such as mobile phone come into human's life, and bring convenience to human's life and work, which helps people to contact with each other at any time and everywhere.
However, the inventor found in the procedure of implementing the present invention that, in the prior arts, the form of a hand-held electronic apparatus such as mobile phone is generally straight type, and switch of the status of the electronic apparatus is inconvenient. For example, when people watch video, they need to enter the menu to select a video application, and then the video can be played. Likewise, for example, when people need to play picture, they need to enter the menu to find the corresponding picture to play. Especially with the development of the electronic technology, more and more applications are developed, so generally many applications are installed on the electronic apparatus, thus, the users need to find the application page by page, and the above problem is more obvious.
Therefore, there are the following defects in the prior arts: firstly, switch of the status is inconvenient, the procedure thereof is tedious and the operational efficiency is low; secondly, since the electronic apparatus is a straight type, it can't be positioned uprightly, and need additional attachment to be positioned uprightly.